


Your Guiding Hand

by quimmble



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Blind Noctis Lucis Caelum, Disability, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Noctis has the best friends, Post-Game AU, Pre-Established Relationships, Relationship Struggles, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimmble/pseuds/quimmble
Summary: There were a lot of falls. Moments of weakness in front of others where Noctis’ frustration got the better of him. Too many tears to count. Mornings of panic where Noctis would dream of vivid visuals of life’s beauty only to wake to darkness.But strong hands would always pull him to safety. Loving touches would wipe his tears away. Warm voices brightening up the dark path ahead of him with encouragement.Noctis was thankful for the people he had.





	1. Chapter 1

The trials of love can be tested in many ways. Throughout a relationship from beginning to end challenges can come forth to put that love to the test.

Noctis had always been pretty stubborn. Hard to read. Shy to express a lot of deeper feelings. Yet, through all of his ups and downs, his ten-year disappearance from within the crystal, all the years prior of travelling with his friends, Ignis stood at his side.

The Prince had originally assumed that he was there to fulfill his duty and nothing more. Over time, friendship had blossomed to more. Their relationship finally sailing onto a romantic setting that took them both for a tailspin of new feelings and moments in their lives.

Wonderful, beautiful, erotic moments that Noctis wouldn’t trade for the world. Ignis was patient, understanding, sexy in so many ways the royal man had never even seen until their friendship became more intimate. He was thankful for him. Grounded by him.

Which is why, after all these years and time of love, getting the recent news was truly the biggest challenge they’ve faced in a while.

Noctis was going blind.

It was a gradual thing at first. Little issues that started to get worse. Trouble seeing in darker areas. Spottiness. Finally, he put the effort into seeking medical aide. Ignis was there, of course, to hear the verdict. The power he hailed as the King was draining his body just as it did his father before him. He always felt weaker after larger fights, but not even sparring matches were becoming the enemy, his joints tender and muscles aching. To think this would happen…

That night following the diagnosis was difficult. He was already having people come to him to help him get ready for the inevitable. Total blindness. To make things easy to navigate, show him where things will be kept for him. Introducing him to the idea of learning braille. It was a lot. He disappeared at some point, tucking away to escape to the gardens to stare blankly at the flowers. The fading, less lovely flowers he was used to. His expression was solemn, withdrawn in himself even as he heard footsteps approach. They stopped shortly at his side.

“Your Majesty.”

Noctis shifted a little, eyes still on the flora. “Ignis.”  
His voice wasn’t bitter towards the man, but his tone was quiet. Dejected, almost.

The brunette moved to the front of his lover, lowering to a knee to look up at him. His expression was soft, sympathetic. Noctis finally castes his gaze over to him when the silence drew on and it took him a few moments of blinking to really focus on the man properly.

“Lunch will be served soon. I’m making a favorite of yours.”

Noctis was upset. How could he not be upset right now? But he knew Ignis was just trying to ease his mind with distractions, so he gave a slow breath before nodding.

“Thank you, Ignis.” The dark-haired man went to look away again, but a hand grabbed at his own, desperately almost. It made him jump a little, surprised, and blink down at his adviser. “...Ignis?”

Ignis had his face pressed into the paler man’s knuckles for a moment before looking up finally, eyes glassy. “I’d give anything…to take this grief from you, Noct. Anything.”

Noctis knew he would. He’s seen the sacrifices Ignis was willing to take already. They thought his own vision would be lost after his use of the ring to fight Ardyn. They were very lucky for it not to be the case, his facial scarring minimal and recovery swift. Now the ache in those green eyes had Noctis suck in a small breath, slowly leaning forward to rest his forehead to Ignis’ gently. Both of them remain silent, listening to each other’s breath, gripping one another’s hands.

He was grounded once again.

Noctis takes another breath, finally pulling back to cup his advisers jaw, a thumb tracing the little scar on his lower lip.

“How’s about that lunch?” He finally says, smoothing a little smile over his lips.

Ignis seemed hesitant, as if wanted to say more. He knew the older man hated when Noctis held everything in. Tried to shoulder the burdens alone. The smile must have been a little more reassuring at least, so he didn’t pursue more from him, instead standing and offering his arm for the King to take. Noctis stood, taking Ignis’ hand instead to lace fingers with.

“I just need some time.” Noctis tells him softly, starting their walk back into the Citadel. “An inevitable outcome…just like my fated demise with the crystal.”

Ignis tightened his hand around the others, seeming ridged in his steps.

“At least with this I can remain at your side.” Ignis spoke up, drawing Noctis’ attention to look over at him. “We know what’s to come. But unlike the prophecy you had to fulfill…you won’t go through this alone. Not so long as I live and breathe.”

Noctis stops walking a moment, looking at his partner. He knew when he left for all those years Ignis truly suffered knowing he couldn’t be there to aide him. The turmoil the King felt in this moment was kept to himself a lot, but he realized he was being unkind to his lover by not sharing his grief more openly with him. Noctis lowered his head, almost ashamed, before feeling a hand lift his bearded chin. He couldn’t focus very well on his expression, but it didn’t matter much as their lips pressed to one another in a momentary kiss. Ignis pulled back just before a few guards came around the corner of the halls for patrol, bowing to the King before continuing.

Noctis cleared his throat a bit, looking ahead of him. “Right.” He begins walking, still holding Ignis’ hand. “Together, then.”

“Together.” Ignis repeats, squeezing the Kings hand gently.

This new journey will be long and arduous, but Noctis will try all he can to accept help when needed and push through the rough patches just as he has in the past. This time with Ignis and the others by his side. He’ll get through this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis continues to deal with his ever growing blindness. Gladio appears more in this chapter.

Routine doctor visits. Meetings. Dinner with Iggy. Sleep. Repeat.

 

An endless cycle. Since the day he was diagnosed, people could easily start seeing where Noctis was struggling with his vision. But today was the worst of it thus far.

Upon walking up to his throne, his depth perception failed him, foot slipping on the steps. Were it not for Gladio at his side, grabbing his arm, he’d have taken a large tumble. Even with the shields quick action, the mess up was obvious. The hall filled with whispers until Noctis was back on his feet, taking a seat in his throne. Only then did it fall silent.

 

There was a shame there, knowing he couldn’t even make it to his throne without help. Gladiolus had to be waved away in his fussing. The King held up his chin and bared with it.

 

Later that night, Noctis deflated into his couch as Ignis rattled around in the kitchen. There was a knowing silence hanging in the air and Noctis knew his partner would say something eventually.  
“Guess you heard about the tumble...” He finally said, head rolling to the side as he stared at his hand laying on the couch seat.

Ignis didn’t say anything for a moment, only a hum leaving his lips. “I did.”

 

Silence again.

 

After a bit more time, Ignis made his way over to the King, setting a plate onto the table in front of him and taking a seat beside him with his own. Noctis looked at what he served up, curiously raising a brow.

“What is that…?”

“Finger food.” The adviser spoke up then, holding one up in his own fingers. “Specifically, miniature egg rolls. Stuffed with seasoned pork and veggies.” He eyed the King who sat up a bit, taking one to inspect much closer to his face than normal.

 

“This is new...”

 

Ignis waited for Noctis to eat it, satisfied with the crispy crunch is made and the pleased hum Noctis followed up with. “Huh. This is pretty good.”

 

“And easy to eat without the need of silverware.” Ignis added, finally eating his own food.

 

Oh. That’s why. Noctis sighed deeply. He was thankful for Ignis looking into ways to make Noctis’ life easier as his vision failed him, but the frustration of needing the aid hung over him.

 

“It was a close call earlier. Thankfully Gladio is still sharp as always.” Ignis went on after swallowing and fussing his fingers over a napkin. “The moment I heard of the incident I spoke with the doctor. They’re suggesting a cane might help. Give you indication of how far something is so your steps are more solid.”

 

“A cane…. just like my father had?” Noctis was displeased with the idea, thinking back on watching his father deteriorate right before his eyes.

 

“I’d make sure it’d look a little classier. You’ll be using this for depth help and less relying on it to carry your weight.” The brunette clarified, encouraging Noctis to eat more with silent coaxing.

 

The dark-haired man popped another egg roll into his mouth, brooding as he munched on it. “There’s nothing classy about an old man cane.”

 

Ignis smiled a little, resting his hand on Noctis’ knee. “Clearly, you’re not an old man, nor will you look like one while using it.”

 

“Right. Blind man. Not old man.” There was a scowl on his face, though it dissolved the moment Ignis’ tender touch drew his face towards him.

 

“I understand the frustration you feel…even if not to its full extent. I’ll do what I can to normalize it for you… please bear with me…”

 

Noctis stared up at Ignis, tracing his brow line carefully with his eyes and blinking away the blotches that lingered when trying to look into the others green iris’. A fear pricked at his chest then, hands going up to hold Ignis’ face.

 

“I don’t… want to forget how you look…” Noctis whispers out then, pained.

 

The words and fear behind them caught the adviser off guard, causing him to suck in a breath and tug Noctis into a tight hug.

“Oh, Noctis….”

 

That night, Ignis laid in bed with the King, letting him trace every inch of his body with loving fingers and desperate eyes. Those lovely dark blue eyes that grew foggy by the day. They fell asleep tangled in one another after a passionate expression of feelings in words and actions.

 

The morning following, Noctis woke up to Ignis in the kitchen cooking up a great smelling breakfast. Pancakes, seems like. He shuffled out to greet him sleepily, hair amess and sleep pants hugging his hickie painted hip bones. Definitely a nice sight for the cook who flipped a flapjack with a shameless quirk of his lips.

“A good morning to you.” Ignis said, accommodating his lover as he moved up to his side to kiss his face.

Noctis pressed into his back then, arms wrapped around the taller man’s waist. “Smells great, Iggy.” After a long night fooling around, a breakfast like this would hit the spot before his morning meetings.

With the last of the pancakes plated, accompanied by eggs and sausages, they both made their way to the table to sit. Before even getting to his seat Noctis noticed a long box sitting on the table, eyeing it curiously.

“What’s that?”

 

Ignis set the plates down, pulling out a chair for the King to sit before answering.

“A gift for you.”

 

Noctis seemed even more interested then, reaching for the box. Ignis pushed it aside, tutting at the man. “Eat your breakfast first. We’ll look into it after.”

 

Like scolding a child wanting candy before food. Noctis gave a sigh but inevitably dug into his meal. He was hungry anyways. “You already know what it is?” He asked after swallowing down a fork full of pancakes.

 

“I’m your adviser. I go through everything brought to your room from an outside source. Though this is something from me. I know what to expect.”

 

Noctis eyed the man as he ate, wondering what it could be. It didn’t take long for the King to clean his plate, setting it aside to look at the box expectedly.

 

“Honestly…” Ignis sighed, finishing off his own meal so he could tend to the King’s curiosities. He stacked the plates to put off for now, focusing on presenting the awaiting King with his gift.

 

Noctis opened the top, folding back the nice tissue paper to reveal a waking cane. His expression dropped from curious to a mixture of emotions. Ignis must have ordered it the moment the doctor recommended it. Just as his partner had promised, though, it was very well made. A thin, dark wood, coated to a stunning shine and engraved with designs that reflected his collection of the armiger, the fillings and handle of a silver variety.

 

“I hope it’s to your liking.” Ignis said finally after gauging Noctis’ reaction for a moment.

 

“I didn’t expect it so soon…or at all.” He said, tone unreadable. Even so he took it out of the box to hold it, to test its weight in his hand. After a moment he stood, tapping it to the ground and taking a few steps to see how it fared with his height. He turned the corner and it stuck itself into the corner of the couch, earning a hum from Noctis. “…It’ll do.”

 

Ignis came up to his side then, pressing a kiss to Noctis’ cheek. “A step at a time, Noct. I’ll be here for every one of them.”

 

Noctis gave a short nod, hand gripping the handle of the cane. This would be how it was, until the very end. He needed to stop fighting it and accept this help while he had the vision to make it a little easier.

 

The rest of the day was easy enough getting by. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, the cane helped him in moments where he had doubts of footing. Not a soul mentioned his use of the item, nor made it apparent by looking at it. Ignis must have spoken with others about his discomfort with it. Always a step ahead.

Days go by of putting it to use, the only person to bring it up at all would of course be Gladio. He was always careful with his words but would never baby him.

 

“If you think I’ll go easy on you just because ya have a cane now, think again.” He told him gruffly after they changed into workout clothes and headed out to the practice ring.

 

“If you think I’ll let something like this hold me back, _you_ think again.” Noctis bit back, setting his cane aside to face the other in the center of the mat.

 

Gladio grinned, huffing out a short laugh. “That’s what I want to hear.” He came at the King then, only hand to hand combat this training round.

 

Noctis took him on confidently, still as agile as ever and quick to maneuver around the larger man. Things were going well until Gladio would catch him where his vision was cloudier, throwing the dark-haired man to his back. Noctis growled, turning over to push himself up and hitting the ground in frustration and panted breaths.

 

“ _I could have had it!_ ”   


“But ya didn’t.” Gladio spoke evenly, his breathing much more controlled as he stood over Noctis. “This is how it is. Another challenge to overcome. You lose one sense, get strong in the others. Now that I have an idea of the vision loss better…I’ll work on a new routine for us. We’ll start it tomorrow.”

 

Noctis remained on his hands and knees, the way he hung his head making Gladio pull his brows together for a moment. He leaned down then, taking him up by the arm to hoist him to his feet.

 

“Now’s not the time to pity yourself. Now’s the time to-” He stopped his words the moment he saw a tear trickle down Noctis’ cheek. “Noct…?”

 

Noctis reached out, grabbing the front of Gladio’s shirt desperately. He finally turned his face up at him, expression twisted in panic, the color of his eyes mismatched.

 

“I… I can’t see out of my left eye…!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to those who have left kudos and comments! It really means the world to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis continues to struggle with his new disability, but thankfully he has amazing friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO SO SORRY for the sudden disappearance. I ended up really sick and fell into my own funk over my writing. But I'm back at it and hope you still enjoy this chapter!

Weeks go by.

Noctis is not seen often out and about. Meetings canceled and pushed back over and over. When matters became pressing, Ignis would step in and rear the meetings himself, taking his notes to the king to keep him up to date on matters. But what was the point when the files laid untouched on the countertop in his room?  
Too many nights that Ignis would try to initiate even the smallest of touches to the Kings face only to be met with rejection. It felt impossibly lonely for the brunette, and with all the workload being shifted onto him, and the tough love that Gladio tried to put down, nothing was getting through to their dear Noctis.

They needed the next best thing to pull Noctis out of his rut.

The blonde, freckled man strolled into the citadel with a pep to his step. He had no idea what had been happening with Noctis these last few months seeing as he took up his photography as a more serious profession. Taking pictures for secret missions to file away was something he became an expert at, and he just so happened to have been out of country doing just that this entire time. But no matter how clueless Prompto was to the situation, the air around the place was anything but happy. He grew more and more aware the closer he got to Noctis room where Ignis had asked him to meet him. As if the look on the advisers’ face didn’t say it all.

Prompto swallowed nervously, standing up straighter and approaching his long-time friend with an uneasy nod. “What’s up, Specs? When I got your message suddenly I was kind of given the impression something bad happened?”  
  
“You’d be correct.” Ignis replied in a sigh that was much too exhausted for Prompto’s liking. Things were really tense. “I know you’ve been out of touch on many matters as of late…but Noctis isn’t in well health. Our King has been steadily losing his vision. As of recently, it’s completely taken his left eye.”

The news punches Prompto in the gut, his eyes widening as he looks towards Noctis’ door, lips spreading thin.  
“Shit….”

Ignis followed his gaze, sadness pressing in his brow. “We’ve tried everything to lift his spirits, but he’s…taking it hard.” Ignis went on, lifting his hand to remove his glasses and pinch the bridge of his nose. “In his absence I’ve taken up all his meetings and paperwork on top of my own. But I’m not the ruler of this kingdom and I cannot remain as his fill in.” The glasses return to his face, a hand then resting on the blondes’ shoulder.

“Prompto. Please see if you can help Noctis through this…”

Prompto felt the weight of the situation suddenly, realizing this was all on him. His friend needed him. He gave a hard nod, though looked a little frazzled as he took another step towards the door.  
  
“Do be mindful.” Ignis added softly as he went, stepping aside to watch.

The sharpshooter paused in front of the door to Noctis’ room, eyes focused on the decorated trimmings to it before he gave it a knock with his knuckles.

No answer.

Timidly he glanced back at Ignis who only gave a small nod to encourage him. And so, he knocked again.

There’s a small voice on the other side, one he barely made out, but could catch just the tell end of ‘unlocked’. Prompto gave Ignis a thumbs up before he opened the door to step inside, making sure to shut it after him. He looked around then, noting the place was surprisingly clean. He wasn’t sure if Ignis or a maid had been in to make sure the place didn’t get too bad off. Noctis wasn’t a careless teen anymore anyways, but it was a little off putting for Prompto. Mostly because the lights were off. He stepped inside a bit, looking which way until he saw a wispy head of dark hair over the edge of the couch. Prompto smiled a bit, moving up on its side with a bounce to his step.

“Hey dude!” The smile in his voice too blatant. “Long time no see-”  
Dammit. _Be mindful_ , Ignis had said. The words caught in his throat so hard it was painfully obvious. Noctis turned his head towards him all the same, and when bright blue eyes met the foggy off-colored hues of Noctis’, Prompto’s face fell. A heavy silence hung between them. What should he say? _What should he say??_

“Hey.” Noctis finally said. His voice was as neutral as ever, though there’s a ting of exhaustion lacing his words. “It’s been a while.”

Prompto’s shoulders went slack, moving then to sit beside his friend on the couch. It felt different from the times he used to sling himself over the back of the furniture to land on top of his pal before getting into a scuffle over who’d be controller one on their fighting games. Now older, covered in facial hair and hard to swallow memories forever etched into their brains, sitting here felt surreal.

And now his friend was going blind.

It made some sense now as to why the King was sitting in the dark, the couch pushed up towards his large windows with the curtains drew back. The view over the city was breathtaking here and to see the sun rise and fall peacefully must make for a great scene. It set a deep pang in the blondes’ chest.

“Igs caught me up on things.” Prompto finally said, looking out the window where Noctis had returned his gaze. “I don’t even know what to say, man….”

Noctis let out a deep sigh through his nose but didn’t move otherwise. “There’s nothing to really say. Eventually I’ll lose all my eye sight and that’s all there is to it.”

Prompto looked over at him then, hearing the resolve in his voice, and pulled his brows together.  
“So…. what, are you going to give up?”

Noctis turned his head at that, looking at him confused. “What?”

“Dude, you’ve been sitting in here for weeks staring out the window.” He pointed out, his face coated in concern. “You can’t just hole up in here and…I don’t know…feel like shit!” He grabbed Noctis by the shoulder then, the dark-haired man blinking at him in surprise. “I can’t let my best bro just suffer like this, I can’t stand it!”

Noctis looks a little guilty then, turning his head away. “What…am I supposed to do? What good can I do blind?”

“Uh, being blind isn’t the end of the world! And just an FYI, we kind of saved the end of the world, if you recall.” Prompto was grinning a bit, pulling Noctis in closer with an arm around his shoulder. It was so easy to ease back into the best friend position, no matter how much had changed, and time had passed.

Noctis didn’t say anything, so Prompto went on. “Shit was…so fucked when I found out I was…. you know.” He took a moment to swallowed down his nerves. “Whatever my past was, you guys still accepted me for who I was. I couldn’t let that shape my future. *You* have to shape your future. And if something like this leaves an impact on your future, it’s better to accept it and work with it then trying to work around it. You can’t avoid it. Just like I can’t avoid my past. I use it now to be stronger than before instead of letting it be a burden.”

Noctis looked up at Prompto then, expression thoughtful. The blonde flusters a bit, retracting his arm to rub the back of his head. “Am I making any sense here? Or am I rambling some nonsense?”

After a moment the king smoothed a smile over his lips, nudging his elbow into the photographers arm playfully. “I get you…. I hear you loud and clear.” He tells him gently, a deep appreciation in his voice.

Noctis looked down at his hands in his lap then. Ignis and Gladio both had spoke to him numerous times during this rut to persuade him and encourage him, but nothing ever beat the silly and endearing words he always managed to find with his best friend.  
“Thanks.”

Prompto blinked at him owlishly for a moment before feeling his cheeks burn, grinning brightly. “Anything for my best bud!” He pulled him in for another bro hug, even making fake kissing noises and thankfully getting the old shove Noctis usually gave him with a chuckle.  
“Cut it out and get me my cane, nerd.” He pushed Prompto’s persistent face away, his hand soon met with the grip of his sight stick. He stands and Prompto joins him, happily sticking by Noctis’ side and encouraging him to head out.

“On my way in I saw this amazing looking new Galahdian restaurant. We should tots check it out.”  
Noctis looked a little unsure, hesitating at his rooms door. But Prompto was patient, a hand giving a little shove at his shoulder.

“The sooner we own this, the sooner it becomes like second nature, man.” He tells him gently. “And I say we, because like hell are you going through this alone. I have best friend privileges saying so.”

Noctis smirks at that, face relaxing into a playful one. “That so? Who made that a rule?”

“Me, dude!” He wraps his arm back around Noctis’ shoulder then, both of them chuckling together as they decide to step out of the room.

“So, Galahdian food, huh? Been a while since I’ve eaten anything spicy.” The king said, closing his door to turn and see…

Oh.

Ignis was still standing outside of the room, and the expression he held was of pure relief. It made Noctis embarrassed and a little ashamed.  
“…Hey.”

“Good evening, your Majesty. I see you’re heading out. For dinner, it sounds like?” The adviser asked.

“Sure are! We won’t be out long, so don’t worry too much.” Prompto jumped in, winking at the older man.

“Please enjoy yourselves. I’ll have someone prepare the car for you.” Ignis smiled, his gaze relieved and loving as he looked at Noctis.

“Thanks, Iggy.” Noctis spoke, heading down the hallways with Prompto using his cane properly as they went. He’d need to speak with him later now that he was jarred out of this…funk he got himself into.  
  


**. . .**   
  
  


An apology. That’s all it took to have Ignis’ lips pressed desperately to Noctis’ in the heat of expressed emotion. Noctis clung to him, fingers clutching the shirt on his back while the adviser held him like his life depended on it. By the time they parted in gasps of air, Noct’s lips were swollen and pink from the attention.  
“Iggy…wait a moment…” Noctis breathed out, craning his neck as Ignis claimed the flesh of his throat. The adviser nuzzled into his scruffy jaw then, taking pause. “I’m not…done apologizing…”

“You needn’t do so, Noct… I understand. I can only imagine the feelings you’re going through, and I will continue to do all I can to ease this process.” He told his king, his voice sending a shiver through Noctis as it pressed past his ear. “Even in your darkest times I will help shoulder your struggles. We’re all here for you.” He pulls back then to look at Noctis, who stares up at him with wavering eyes.

Ignis still had to get used to not being able to fully see those beautiful eyes like they were before, one now completely fogged over while the other carried clouds in them. It was only a matter of time.

He kissed his passionately once more, desperate to feel his king under his touch and let him _feel_ his love for him. “We’ll walk through tomorrow together…and every day after…” He whispered between kisses, the aching expression Noctis gave him only making him want to ravish the royal more.

They were in bed within moments, savoring each touch and taste. Ignis was spoiled by the sight he was given, seeing how his King arched under him, the face he made with each nip and thrust. Ignis closed his eyes and mapped his body with his mind just as Noctis would do once his sight was fully gone. Every curve and tremble of muscle. The very spot of skin that sent the other one shuddering and begging.

Laying up after such an extended session only led to more stroking of skin and light kisses that’d send any heart fluttering. Noctis tucked under Ignis’ chin, softly breathing as sleep took him.

“Oh Noctis….”

The pained words were whispered so softly in the quiet room, but the beat of his kings’ heart against his own only gave him the strength to stand strong with his King – his lover.

In this world, darkness never prevailed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. All your comments and kudos mean so much to me. ;w; <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noctis continues to push on and better himself, his friends encouraging his progress. Ignis couldn't be more proud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I decided to wrap things up here as I didn't really have much of a long term plan with this fic. I hope you all enjoyed it nonetheless!
> 
> Thank you so so much for all the kudos and comments through this fic. It really motivate me through it and helped me work more on my writing as a whole. I hope to bring even better writing to you all in later fics!

“You ready for this?”  
  
“You know it.”

Harsh sounds of metal hitting metal fill the large training room, gritted grunts and a few fumbles. But the large man didn’t relent. No, he wouldn’t allow his King to fall before him and remain there.

“Here I come!” The raven-haired figure readied and warped into the other, his dagger blades screeching against the large blade of Gladio’s.

The smaller figure is shoved off and Gladio watched him gather his footing a little clumsy. But this was progress. The Captain of the Crownsguard worried if Noctis would ever get back to a point of being able to warp strike him in training again, and here he was. His ambition to better himself made Gladio's chest swell with pride and, despite how hard he was on Noctis, he knew every ounce of praise he gave made the younger man burn with motivation.

“Not bad.” Gladio grinned. “Let’s call it a day. I think you’ve made enough progress to not have you do more this round.”

Noctis puts his hands on his knees to catch his breath, sweating up a storm in his efforts put forward.  
“Next time I want to do more.” He told his shield, only to be met with a heavy hand on his shoulder.

“Take it easy. You’ll get your shots in with due time.” Gladio sounded amused, but he didn’t remove his hand until Noctis was standing up straight once more. “Ignis picking you up?”

Noctis nodded, moving over to where the bench was with his hand towel. He wiped his now clean-shaven face before taking up his water bottle to chug at. “Yeah. Should be here by now.”

“I’ll be hitting the showers then. Catch you later, same times next week.” Gladio called out to him over his shoulder as he departed for the gym locker room.

Noctis stood in silence listening to his steps before he gathers all his things and headed out to the parking garage doors. His knuckles lightly touched the wall as he walked, head turning at the sound of foot steps approaching. He stopped, a smile coming to his lips at the familiar click of dress shoes on marble.

“Iggy.”

“Already coming my way. I apologize for being late. I’d have walked with you.” Ignis spoke then, his fingers lightly touching the back of Noctis’ hand to alert him before wrapping his fingers around his forearm.

Noctis shook his head. “I don’t mind. I’m pretty confident in where I’m going at this point here.”

It had been a year and a half since Noctis lost his left eye completely, and within three months, the right eye fogged over, completely stealing the King of his sight. Nothing they did could slow the process, nor would surgery fix them. In the end, the power of the Kings asked a lot of Noctis. This was the price he’d pay for gaining life when he surely should have fallen years ago. Thanks to his friends, his lover, the people who served him loyally, he was able to walk tall past the hardships that followed.

It wasn’t an easy transition, of course. There were a lot of falls. Moments of weakness in front of others where Noctis’ frustration got the better of him. Too many tears to count. Mornings of panic where Noctis would dream of vivid visuals of life’s beauty only to wake to darkness.

But strong hands would always pull him to safety. Loving touches would wipe his tears away. Warm voices brightening up the dark path ahead of him with encouragement.

Noctis was thankful for the people he had.

He mused over the thoughts as he walked with Ignis the rest of the way to the car, allowing the help inside and relaxing his aching muscles once seated. He listened as Ignis took up the drivers’ seat, starting the vehicle and taking them back to the Citadel.

“Gladiolus tells me you’ve improved in your new training regimen he’s given you. Are you taking it well?” Ignis asks then.

Noctis knows he probably looks beat, drenched in seat from exerting himself, pushing past his limits. But he looked content despite the pain.  
“Yeah. He doesn’t go easy on me which is exactly what I want.”

There’s a small silence before Ignis speaks again. “You’ve not touched your cane in sometime. Admittedly it makes me a bit weary.”

“If I go to new places I take it with me just in case. But since I’m pretty much going down the same hallways and rooms, I’ve gotten a pretty good feel of the area.” Noctis explains. As if proving his point, he reached forward to turn the car radio to another station without having to feel around.

The newscaster on the station was in the middle of finishing up a weather review for the week before transitioning into the next set of news.

_“And now onto bigger news. Next week marks the sixth anniversary of the return of our very own King Noctis, and with that the Celebration of Light. The celebration will last all week, honoring those lost to The Fall and those who gave their lives during the Long Night. Festivities will go underway in the main square of the city where the King himself will give a speech.”_

Both men in the car are silent as the reporter continued to talk about the celebration until the topic shifted and Ignis leaned over to turn it off.

“Are you alright, Noctis?” Ignis asked softly then when the silence drew on too long.

“Yeah. Just…can’t believe it’s been six years already.” He said, closing his silver eyes to listen to the purr of the car.

“Time surely has flown by. You’ve accomplished a great deal in your time back, despite all the odds against you.” The adviser told him, focused on the road to drive smoothly. “In such a short amount of time the city is nearly completed in its restoration. The surrounding countries coming in peace with Lucis and offering aid has helped a great deal.”

Noctis had promised Prompto that he’d break down the walls and unite the world as a whole, and he didn’t take the promise lightly. With the Niflheim armies laid to waste, their people ended up as refugees in Lucis’ very lands during the Long Night, and with the kindness of his people shown to them, they opened their hearts as well to the peace treaty finally established. Aid was given in turn to help rebuild Gralea and surrounding areas that were decimated during the onslaught of war and daemons.

“We’re here.” Ignis said then, pulling Noctis out of his deep thoughts.

He aided the King from his seat and walked with him back up the stairs with ease into the Citadel. Crownsguard and Glaives greeting him with their salutes and a “Your Majesty” so Noctis could bow his head in return to greet them back properly. Even in his blindness, Noctis could feel the buzzing of life throughout the place. It felt like a distant memory to him when he and his retinue of friends entered here to face off with Ardyn so many years ago.

When Ignis and himself made their way down the halls, Noctis’ hand twitched at the feeling of fingers brushing against his own, accommodating until those gloved, slender fingers laced with his. Noctis smiled softy, squeezing.

“You’re remarkable.”

Noctis turned his head towards Ignis a bit then, confused.

“You’ve become so strong…truly nothing can stop you.” Ignis went on to speak, his voice quiet but certain.

The sudden praise and admiration coming from his partner made the King’s cheeks flush a bit. “What’s this all of a sudden…” He replied, bashful.

“A moment of raw honesty from myself.” The brunette admitted, sounding a little shy in doing so. “Looking at you just now from the back…you’ve grown so broad and handsome. Something about it, knowing your achievements and where you’ll go from here…” He took a moment to pace his wording. “It’s a reminder of why I’m so terribly smitten with you.”

Noctis stopped walking, gazing in the direction of his lover. There’s suddenly a chaste kiss on his lips and the King almost sputters at how bold Ignis is being out of the blue. What if someone was watching? Ignis wasn’t much for PDA inside the halls, so this had Noctis’ heart pumping.

“Good thing I need to shower….” Noctis said then, alluding to his sudden hot under the collar feeling. The hand in his squeezes a bit, silent, but Noctis gazed in his direction curiously before smiling a little.

“I don’t have any meetings for another two hours, right?” He asked his adviser then, who takes a moment to mentally check.

“That’d be correct, your Majesty.”

“Good…I have plans for us back in my room.” He begins to walk again, Ignis following after without another word. Judging by the spike of his heart beat felt in his own palm, the indication was enough to get him excited.

Unlike most times with Noctis being the one receiving, losing his eyesight empowered him to do more and Ignis found that in moments behind closed doors he was often being pressed against surfaces while Noctis took charge and ravished every inch of skin he could get his hands on. This moment was no different, undressing with quiet eagerness for Noctis to shower and shortly arrive in the room with only a towel tossed over his wet hair to dry. Ignis drank in the sight, the slight bruising on his body from training, the thick scar over his chest from the sacrifice he faced years ago. His skin looked like marble otherwise, pale and firm with a lovely sheen of moisture from the shower just moments ago.

The King reached out and Ignis took his hand. It’s all Noctis needed to find his place and take over. Ignis didn’t protest much even though he urged his King to at least finish drying his hair, but hot lips pressed to his throat and strong, capable hands smoothed over his abdomen and hips, making the brunette lose his mind rather quickly. When Noctis wanted something, he took it no matter what. With his sight gone, he focused a lot on feeling over the others body, making Ignis shudder and work himself up until he was breathing unsteady. But nothing quite made the adviser as riled as seeing Noctis above him, his brows pinched in concentration as he eyes remained closed, lips slightly parted and cheeks tinted red. He wanted so badly to make the moment feel good for _Ignis_ and it made the older man go wild.

It didn’t take long for them to be folded over one another, Noctis deep within Ignis, spent and panting heavily with the extra workout. Ignis clung to him, letting the frame of his King cover him. Nothing felt quite as perfect as this moment, holding one another and listening to pleased breaths calm in the afterglow. When Noctis finally pulled out and rested beside Ignis, the adviser took up arms as caregiver once more, happily aiding his King to clean them both up and prep fresh clothes for the meetings coming up within the next hour.

“Allow me to make you a lunch before you head out.” Ignis said, looking at the King laid naked over the bed, unknowingly tempting him to join him again but yielding.

“Iggy?” Noctis spoke up, drawing the adviser’s full attention before he could leave the room.

“Yes, Noct?”

Noctis followed his voice, face turning towards him to open those clouded eyes and smooth a smile over those perfect lips.  
“I love you.”

Ignis felt his heart sputter, taken back but just how stunning Noctis was with that inviting smile and long locks of slightly wet hair tousled around his head.  
“I love you as well, Noctis. With all my heart.”

Noctis hummed in peaceful content, seeming to drift off as per usual after a nice round of pleasure, and Ignis allowed him as much while he cooked. His mind kept wandering to the beautiful man in bed while he prepared lunch, and it took everything in him to remain off the bed when finally going to wake him from his nap to eat and get ready for his meetings. Noctis had mused between mouthfuls of food how lucky he was to get to “make love, nap and eat great food” all the time. But Ignis truly felt like the lucky one watching his beloved King.

No matter what the cosmos threw at this man, he stood strong and tall. His resolve unwavering. The love for his friends and his people unmatched. Ignis knew he’d be the greatest ruler to ever live, and he the man to stand by his side and call him his lover.


End file.
